Meeting Fon Spark & Leif Recitativo
by TaclobanCityHeirarch216
Summary: This is the 3rd chapter of the series I made last sunday, it took me a lot of preparations from the draft through the sprinting, and typewriting. I put any on the 2nd slot Category Tab  because Fon & Leif were also included.


Mobile Suit Gundam 00-The Feldt Grace Chronicles (#2, part 1)

By: Richard S. Walviston

Warning: This story can be read by teens only (13+). For Children, please read it with your parents or siblings older than you, because this story has mild violence, & it is not suitable for young children.

Note: The Characters of Gundam 00 which are mentioned in this story are under the copyrights of Seiji Mizushima, The Sotsu Agency, Sunrise, and the Manichi Broadcasting System. This story is not intended to be included in the series.

Introduction: After a few days of training to become a Gundam Meister, Feldt Grace was going to meet Fon Spark (of Gundam 00F) & Leif Recitativo (of Gundam 00I) at the Yellowstone National Park in the UNION Country, which is the USA.

Chapter 3: Meeting Fon Spark & Leif Recitativo

On her first mission as an amateur Gundam Meister, Feldt was assigned to go to the UNION undetected, because her destination is at the Yellowstone National Park, where she will meet 2 people from the Celestial Being branch, Fereshte, which is headed by Chall Acustica(of Gundam 00P, 00P Special Ed. , 00F, & 00I:2314)

At the Ptolemaios II…

"Feldt," Said Sumeragi, as she called the amateur, but soon to be the 5th Gundam Meister of Celestial Being, who's wearing her new pink-colored pressure suit, with a green apple line on the helmet,"you're assigned to go to the UNION undetected, there, your destination will be at the Yellowstone National Park, where you will meet 2 people who were also Meisters of Celestial Being."

"Wait," Said Feldt,"is it gonna be Tieria & Setsuna?"

"I don't know." Said Sumeragi, as she scratched her head & asked Feldt,"Why do you always asking everyone about Setsuna? Do you miss him?"

"I don't know?" Said Feldt, after her cheeks are burning with blushing red once again," Why, Miss Sumeragi?"

"That's because I've seeing you worrying about him for the past few days." Explained Sumeragi

Eventually, after a pause, Feldt left the cockpit & headed to the launching area for her roll call.

"Ready, Feldt?" Asked Ian, looking at her," This is going to be your first mission as Meister!"

"Yes, Ian," Said Feldt, as she jumped on the cockpit, "I'm ready to get out of the cocoon!"

As the launching pad is opened…

"Exia, preparing the Avalanche parts for assembly, attachments willl begin now." Said Mileina, as everyone attaches the Avalanche parts for the Exia, & putting Feldt in stand-by mode.

"Attachments complete, Exia, you're free to launch. Good luck, Feldt!" Said Mileina, as Feldt was going out of the Ptolemaios for her first mission.

"Activating Optical Camouflage, Anti-Radar deflectors, & forced GN Particles. Exia, Feldt Grace, over & out!" Said Feldt, as the the Avalanche Exia flies away from the launch pad.

As the Avalanche Exia drops down to Earth, Feldt maintained her control, & releases its GN Particles in the generators, as it dives through the atmosphere, & remained herself undetected by the UNION Radar, Ashe entered the Yellowstone National Park…

"Gundam!" Said an Overflag pilot, as it shoots the Gundam with hastiness & despair

"You're no match to me!" Shouted Fon Spark, as he slashed one of the Overflags,"Ha,ha,ha! What's the matter, Overflag? Crying out to your mama? Ha,ha,ha,ha!"

"Initiating GN Blade to maximum power." Said Leif Recitativo, Veda's Custodian (Tieria is not the only Custodian in the Veda.) & Celestial Being Fereshte's Gundam Meister, "1.5, slashing up the targets."

As Leif slashed the 2 Overflags, Fon was destroying another one when Feldt entered the scene.

"What the?" Surprised Fon, seeing his target destroyed without him doing anything,

"Exia, taking down the targets." Said Feldt, as she brings the Avalanche Exia in transition mode, so she can strike the targets with speed, accuracy, and thrusted inside the cockpit of the enemy.

"That was another mobile suit!" Shouted Fon, seeing another Overflag destroyed.

"Yes it is," Said Leif, when he saw his target, which also is destroyed by the camouflaged Exia,"but where did it came from?"

"Maybe it's from the HRL!" Shouted Fon, clutching the joystick," I'll kill this!"

"Wait! Stop Fon!" Said Leif, blocking the 1.5 to the Gundam Astraea Type F's path,"It's not from the HRL, it's from Celestial Being, but is it a Gundam?"

After destroying the Overflags, Feldt deactivated the optical camouflage that shocked both Fon & Leif.

"That's the Gundam Avalanche Eixa!" Shouted Fon,"Who are you? And why are you piloting a Gundam?"

"My name is Feldt Grace, CIC Operator & Gundam Meister of Celestial Bing" Declared Feldt.

"Wow! I didn't know that women can pilot mobile suits like this!" Boasted Fon, "But we men are still strong than you, woman!"

"Say, you're a Bridge Operator for Ptolemaios II, right?" Asked Leif

"Right, I'm a Bridge Operator." Said Feldt, answering Leif's question.

"Then why did you become a Gundam Meister?" Asked Leif

Feldt answers the question, "Well, my parents are also Meisters, unfortunately they died in the Plutone Incident when I was still a child."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss." Said Leif, "By the way, I'm Leif Recitativo. I'm the Gundam Meister of the Celestial Bing Fereshte, and the Custodian of Veda, & this is…"

"Fon Spark!" Shouted Fon, "The most destructive Gundam Meister of Celestial Being Fereshte! If someone wants a piece of me, bring it on!"

"Ok," Said Feldt","we've been assigned by the superiors for a mission."

"Yeah, I know that," Said Leif, "We're gonna go into an HRL Deposit Area, & destroy the building area, before the HRL uses it's sets of GN Drives, so they can create another different type of mobile suits."

"We have to set a plan first" Said Feldt, as the 3 Meisters went down in the ground,"We should do an armed infiltration before we can take town the building."

Note: The Continuation of the Meisters' plan in the HRL Deposit Area, the armed infiltration and sabotage attacks, and the appearance of the Black Gundams will be on the 4th Chapter which is entitled, Operation Maroon Sky


End file.
